Dragon Crests
by Shadow Loup-Garoux
Summary: Two crests containing dragonic powers. Two young thieves claim them. What choas will result from this?


Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN the Jagan Eye, the Demon Palace, the Koorime race, or Koruna's scythe. They're owned by the creator of Yuyu Hakusho.  
  
It was a normal day in the Demon World. It was a fairly sunny day and I was reading a slightly comic story told by humans. My home was an old abandoned one on the edge of a huge forest. I read the stories yet I never laugh. That's just the way I am, never very positive like most demons. We thrive off of negative human emotions so we normally have negative personalities. I stopped reading when I heard the sound of leaves being crushed with some footsteps.  
  
"Come on, Aleu! Quit being like a human hermit!" yelled the person who was making the noise. She was looking at the room I was in from the ground level. Her emerald green eyes seemed to pierce through the walls. She was dressed like a human, with blue jeans that were torn slightly and her shirt was a light blue with an ice crystal design along the sides of her sleeves. On her back was a sword. It was one of my earlier projects so I gave it to her. Her deep blue hair was a few inches past her shoulders and has gray/silver streaks in it. She held a silver pendant with a blood red circular crystal in it. Her hat was like an old scarecrow's except with two slits on the sides she had made so she could fit her long pointed ears through. Her wings were black and feathered. The tips of their wrists were a few inches above the brim of the hat. This girl was my friend and partner.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming, Koruna." I said in response. I simply jumped out the window of the room I was in. Two stories isn't much of a fall, really. As always, I was dressed with my black cloak, which stopped at my kneecaps. I also wore black pants. There was a normal sword on the left side of my waist and an old sword I inherited from my father. When I say old that'll probably means a century or two short of millennia. My eyes, which were a blood red tone, looked at Koruna. Around my forehead was a white bandanna. It concealed my Jagan Eye. My bangs fell like blades over my bandanna making it hard to see. The wind blew my waist length black hair around.   
  
"You up for another theft?" Koruna asked me with a smirk. "I found an excellent item in the demon palace."  
  
"Demon Palace. It seems like that'll present a slight challenge. What're we going to go after this time?" I asked slightly eager to steal from a place that only the greatest, most skilled thieves stole from. It was one of the most well guarded areas in the entire demon world. If we successfully stole from there, odds are we'd be legends.  
  
"We're going after the dragons' crests." She said. Apparently, she sensed my eagerness. She and I both knew the danger and wanted it. Over the years, we had become rather well at pretending to be lost or two young demon girls in distress who were being chased by other demons. We knew the guards at the castle wouldn't fall for that type of act so we'd need to use stealth instead.  
  
"So, the dragon's crest was there all this time," I said with a slight smirk. The dragon's crest contains great powers. It has the slight essence of all the dragon types united. There is only two and both are extremely powerful, and extremely rare. "It seems we'll each get one." I added thinking about the powers we'd achieve if we had one of the crests.  
  
"So shall we go for it?" She asked ready to depart. The castle was a long way off from the area I call my home.  
  
"Of course we're going for it!" I said, my eagerness turning to mild excitement. But I also started to take a serious tone. If we make a wrong move there both of us will be killed.  
  
"Think we have enough weapons?"  
  
"You know we do. Plus, we don't always need them."  
  
"True, so then let's depart!" Koruna said excitedly.  
  
"Shall we race?" I asked.  
  
"Ready." She said as her answer  
  
"Set." I said seeing she was up for the challenge  
  
"Go!" We said at once then dashed off towards the castle. Both of us seemed to be nothing but blurs to any of the occasional demons that lived in the forest.  
  
I stopped seeing we were nearing the castle. Koruna kept running until I grabbed her shoulder, bringing her to an abrupt stop.  
  
"Why'd you stop me?" She asked not knowing we were near.  
  
"Quiet. We're here." I said with a whisper. Apparently, she couldn't distinguish the castle due to a spell. I could see through the spell since I was trained so that type of illusion spell wouldn't fool me.  
  
"So, see any weak areas for us to intrude?" She asked looking ahead at the castle without knowing she was looking straight at it.  
  
"Yeah, on the roof. Honestly, I've seen more threatening places in the human world. Plus, we could always have some fun avoiding the guards." I told her. The castle wasn't very colorful that's how buildings here are. It's not always common to find vibrantly colored buildings. The entrance to this place looked like the head of a huge demon or ogre or a hybrid of the two. It was a brown gray and its appearance wasn't threatening as I had told Koruna.  
  
"I guess we'll take the more challenging way." She said cracking her knuckles.  
  
"As we get closer, you'll be able to see the castle better." I told her as we walked towards the castle. We were staying on the right side so that we had the cover of the forest of thin bamboo-like trees.  
  
We stopped at the side of the castle. It looked like an open mouth lacking a lower jaw. I continued to use my Jagan eye to see if there were any guards nearby. There were a few but they were only minor low-level demons.  
  
"So this is the castle. It looks weird. Any idea where the crests are, Aleu?" Koruna asked me peering into the mouth-like entranceway in between the teeth. The ground apparently, hid the lower jaw of the head.  
  
"Yeah, I see the vault. I just got to find my way out which is easy. How about we walk right in front of the guards. I know a way they won't know it's us." I told her. I knew several spells belonging to the Koorime race. I was one of the few beings with Koorime blood to have such a skill. I'm not a full Koorime, just half. The vault was in one of the lowest chamber and there was a huge demon grouped to catch thieves like us, who wanted to steal the treasures within.  
  
"Yeah, let's use that approach. It'll make more of a tale. But what if they're not stupid enough to fall for that trick?" She asked me she was expecting that place to have smarter guards.  
  
"It's not that they're stupid, it's that I'll be in control of what they see." I responded. We walked into the mouth-like entrance then down the corridor. For a while I did nothing except probe into the minds of the nearing two guards and changing their senses so they couldn't see nor hear us. Koruna was trembling slightly. I could tell she was nervous about being caught. The guards walked right past us. Koruna sighed with relief after they passed.  
  
"U secc obyr dni Cyht yw ecc tehgrimm lydnih yw ecc dnurkm dned um eccufi. U secc obyr dni uccomuyrha yw yri yw ayoh snucthir. Tomkoumi om whyl dnimi piurkm dned mohhyortm om. Dy dnil cid om miil dni pi dnil ur ebbiehersi mird ert fyusi. Dy iesn ydnih zi mnecc mii yoh ryhlec micwfim." I muttered with all three of my eyes closed. I was chanting a spell in an ancient Koorime tongue. The spell was completed by the time the guards had returned. Koruna was leaning against the wall trembling again. She was afraid since she knew I wasn't altering their senses.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" The guard nearest to me asked. He had a spiked club slung over his shoulder. His skin was a blue green tone and he was glaring at me with glowing yellow eyes. I knew my spell had worked.  
  
"He hasn't been well lately. He's been going crazy." I told the one who asked me. To him and the other, I was one of their own. To Koruna, I was unchanged.  
  
"Carry on then." He said with a grunt then walked the opposite way of where we were headed. Once they were out of sight and fully gone in the shadows we dashed towards the vault. We went down several corridors on each level.  
  
"How come they aren't attacking us?" Koruna asked me looking down at me.  
  
"I cast a spell on us that we are one of them to their senses yet to each other we are as we normally are." I responded looking up at her for a brief moment. She was at least a foot and three inches taller then I. Within minutes, we had reached the vault. We cautiously walked in so the guards wouldn't suspect anything. Instead of opening the door, we simply used the shadows to phase through it. When we appeared on the other side of the door we were overwhelmed by the amount of treasure there. There were so many items there that would fetch a fine price on the human or demon Black Market. We shifted through each one until each of us found The Dragons' Crests; the item we'd been looking for. They were about five inches in diameter. There was a pearl white stone in the middle. Coming out of the gem were seven different dragons, one of each element: fire, water, wind, ice, thunder, light, and dark.  
  
We walked out of the mouth at a calm, leisurely pace as if wanting to have had some type of challenge. I let down the spell after we had pocketed our treasures. I then formed a soccer ball sized orb of fire in my right hand and threw it at the wall once we were a few yards away. The large hoard of demons I had spotted earlier with my Jagan Eye came out of the huge mouth. Each one had either a mace or club. We waited a while. I formed two false crests out of ice with slight elemental properties within them and left them on the ground. With that we dashed off at top speed. Within a half hour, we were at my house. We were exhausted from the chase.  
  
"I think this was an excellent theft." Koruna said with a smile.  
  
"I agree. We got the crests, caused a major riot, and we escaped with our lives." I said in agreement with only a smirk on my face. "So, what'll we be going after next?"  
  
2 


End file.
